fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Luigi: Partner's Across Dimensions
FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, ONLY EDIT FOR SPELLING ERRORS, AND IF YOU ARE WORKING WITH ME DON'T PUT STUPID THINGS! Mario and Luigi: Partners Across Dimensions (Mario& ruīji: Sunpō akurosupātonāzu in Japan) is the 5th game in the Mario & Luigi RPG series. The battle system is identical when it's Mario & Luigi, but it's a little different with Gus & Gabe. With Gus, Jump is replaced with Punch and their is an extra block for PSI, the other one involving Special Attacks which involve both Gus and Gabe. With Gabe, the attack button is removed entirely but PSI & Special Attack are kept, PSI and Special Attacks both cost PP but they are effective, he also has a "Steal" option, which lets you steal items and gear from enemies. STORY Bowser was up to his old tricks again, he was tired of Mario & Luigi always beating him in every way possible, so he got ahold of a crystal that could summon portals, and he knew two rebels that could defeat Mario & Luigi but they were in another dimension. Bowser traveled over to the universe of "Badly Drawn Insanity" where the two rebels "Gus" and "Gabe" lived, Bowser summoned a portal to suck them out of their home and into the mushroom kingdom castle. Mario & Luigi found Gus & Gabe trying to get up at Peach's Castle, Gus explained everything and Mario & Luigi said they could help them so they teamed up and planned to defeat Bowser! Bowser had infected every toad except Toadbert and Toadworth were infected with an old infection called "The Blorbs" and Princess Peach was forced to call up an emergency meeting again, but it was interrupted when Gus & Gabe came in via portal. PSI/Special Attacks Most of these special attacks are real life weapon centered. GUS & GABE Thunder Jump: Buttons: X, Y, Gus latches onto Gabe's head and Gus jumps (Y) and uses PK Thunder (Y) and it splashes onto the enemy usually doing 20-30 damage. Machine Guns: Buttons: X, Y, This works exactly the same to Mario and Luigi's fire flower in damage and concept except you hold down the buttons. Grenade Ball: Buttons: X, Y, Gabe jumps up in the air (X) and forms a circle with his arms, Gus throws a lit grenade (Y) and times it just right so they don't explode immediately, once Gabe has enough grenades in his arms, he throws them down at his enemy dealing around 100-300 damage. PK Starfreeze Gus & Gabe combine the powers of PK Starstorm and PK Freeze and use it on their enemy dealing around 300-500 damage. BFG-9000 Collab Gus & Gabe both take out BFG-9000s and shoots them, creating one giant ball of plasma, Gus & Gabe then jump into the air trying to push the ball of plasma to their enemy, and once it reaches the enemy there is a GIANT explosion dealing around 500-700 damage. MARIO & LUIGI * Splash Bros. * Chopper Bros. * Fire Bros. * Spin Pipe * Snack Basket * Magic Window * Falling Star CHARACTERS Fawful: Being a half-good guy half-bad guy in this game Bowser: Being the enemy Mario: Being the hero Luigi: Being the hero's bro Gus: Being the strange being who was thrown out of his home Gabe: The strange being's love who was ALSO thrown out of the same home. Broque Monsuier: A shopkeeper in this one but his Broggy is gone. Dark Bowser: Playing the same role as Fawful Princess Peach: Playing a minor role in the beginning. LOCATIONS * Mushroom Kingdom ** Peach's Castle ** Dimble Wood ** Cavi Cape ** Plack Beach ** Bumpsy Plains ** Bowser Path ** Bowser's Castle ** Tunnel** ** Toad Town* ** Toad Town Mall* ** Tower of Yikk ** Blubble Lake ** Project K** ** Peach's Castle Garden ENEMIES WEAPONRY GUS Punch Gloves: Offense +2, Defense +2, "Sock him and knock him!" Iron Punch Gloves: Offense +5, Defense +5, "It's made of iron, and you're gonna lose some teeth!" Iron Punch Gloves: DX: Offense +7, Defense +7, "Made of the finest iron!" Steel Punch Gloves: Offense +8, Defense +8, "Steel satisfaction, you are dead." Steel Punch Gloves DX: Offense +11, Defense +11, "Made of the finest steel around!" Golden Punch Gloves: Offense +14, Defense -12, "It's not that strong defense-wise, but can break someone's skull!" Golden Punch Gloves DX: Offense +17, Defense -15, "Stronger than the steel punch gloves, your skull is gonna be destroyed!" Titanium Punch Gloves: Offense +20, Defense +20, "Made of pure titanium, heavy as hell but effective!" Titanium Punch Gloves DX: Offense +25, Defense +25, "If pure titanium wasn't enough, try the DX version, and it's even heavier!" GABE Wooden Staff, PP+2, "It's a staff made of wood, also made for casting PSI." Orb Staff, PP+4, "It's a staff with an orb on top of the handle." Steel Staff, PP+6, "It's a staff made of steel, what else?" Magical Staff, PP+8, MP+8, "Made for casting magic & PSI, made out of wood veneer." PSI Staff, PP+10, "Made for casting PSI much like the first staff, but better." Wood Staff DX, PP+12, "Even better at casting PSI, still made of cheap wood though." Titanium Staff, PP+14, Defense+14, Offense+14, "A reason to block and attack, also cast magic, it's made of pure titanium so it's not going to break any time soon." BOSS BATTLES Bowser: He's easy, just jump on him and let Gus use Punch and Gabe do PK Fire a Dark Bowser: No he's not the final boss, but controlled by actual Bowser to attack Gus, Gabe, Mario and Luigi, he has several new attacks involving portals but it's mostly dodging, Gabe will have learnt PK Thunder and Freeze a by now so just keep using that. (Optional) Botboy: (BEFORE YOU COMMENT, BOTBOY IS ONE OF MY OCs AND HE IS A DARN ROBOT AND DOESN'T HAVE AN ORIENTATION.) Botboy is much like Bowser in Bowser's Inside Story, he will punch occasionally and send out some of his minions at you, Botboy isn't really against you he is just training to be honest. Giant Bowser: This is the first giant battle in the game, you control a giant Gus after he ate a mega shroom, Bowser has a punch and fire attack, to dodge punch, all you need to do is slide down to duck, for his fire, punch him before he can use fire or else you'll take 50-70 damage, there are two rickety bridges at the sides of each character, you need to keep fighting until you can knock Bowser into the rickety bridge and he will fall to oblivion. Popple: This bean is nasty enough, he'll steal your attack blocks! To start off the fight, use Machine Guns on him to lower his health, but be careful as he will steal your special attack block and the only way to get it back is for Gabe to use his "Steal" attack, but hammer him a few times, use PK Freeze B a few times and he's dead. Chakron: Chakron ain't playing! Bowser knocked him down and now he's furious, willing to destroy anything afiiliated with Bowser! Chakron has several attacks, one of them is he shoots a giant lazer ball at you, but you do the same thing you did in Superstar Saga, another one of his attacks is that he'll send stars after you, you counterattack by hammering the stars into his face, effective attacks here are PK Freeze B, PK Fire Q and Grenade Ball, once he faints, he will drop a 1-Up Deluxe and a Star Candy. Giant Goomba: You might think it's just a weak little goomba despite it's size, but no...this is a VISCIOUS blood-thirsty goomba out for Mario blood! He doesn't have much attacks although they do massive damage if you don't dodge them correctly, his first attack is simpily walking into you, to dodge him just press up on the D-pad. His second attack involves shooting fireballs at you, to counterattack, smack the fireballs back into his face with a hammer, every special attack is effective here, but punch and jump are useless. Bowser's Castle: This is the second and last giant battle in the game, this castle has 3 major attacks, the first one being sending out shy guy bombers after you, just shoot them with your sawn-off and you should be fine, the second one involves sending out large koopas to bash you, to counterattack, punch the shells and they should hit the castle's face. The third attack is sending out two giant goombas to deal with you, these act as shields for the castle while goombas repair the castle, to get rid of the repair goombas use your sawn-off, this fight is split into three parts: Part 1: Fight like Normal. Part 2: 50% HP Gone, It will put up a shield and it's attacks will be stronger, to get rid of the shield, punch a few times. Part 3: 90% HP Gone: It will put up an even stronger shield and it's attacks are ridiculously painful, to get rid of this shield you need to punch until it hits a nearby mountain wall, once it's shield is gone, punch it until it is destroyed. Birdo: What is Birdo, I don't know. Anyways, Birdo has 1 major attack and 2 minor ones, the first minor one being an egg spit, just dodge it by jumping, the second minor one is running into you, press up on the d-pad, and for the major one, she combines both of the previous attacks dealing major damage if you don't dodge it correctly, she is weak to PK Thunder E and Grenade Ball, not to mention Fire Bros and Spin Pipe. Bowser???: Okay, this is not a real bowser but it is a fake one created by Bowser's minions to warm the team before the final fight, this fake koopa is almost identical to real Bowser except it is made out of all sorts of crap materiels, it's mostly dodging and hammering in this fight, PK Thunder and Freeze are effective here. Giga Bowser (FINAL FIGHT): Okay, this guy is a bigger, badder and more difficult to defeat version of Bowser, he also is able to suck up your attack blocks not to mention he has 3 new attacks other than the standard "Punch, Fire and Minions." his first new attack is the Bowser Bash, in which he jumps up into the air and groundpounds onto you, to counterattack, hit him with a hammer when he comes near you, his second new attack is the Portal These Mortals! Bowser summons two portals and each of the corresponds to a different attack, the portal to the left of him he uses a fist to attack Gus or Gabe, the portal to the right of him he uses to spit fire at Mario or Luigi, their is no way to counterattack the fire but you can counterattack Bowser's fist with Gus by punching back, to dodge the fire press up on the d-pad, to dodge fist with Gabe, do the exact same thing. His "technecially" new attack is he being able to use the Broggy Bonker, this can deal up to 500-600 damage if you are not careful, you can stop Bowser from attacking with it if you can attack with Gabe using magic while Bowser's washing Broggy, in the event that he does attack with it, hit Broggy with a hammer and then jump when the blitties come and they will knock over like dominoes. Giga Bowser isn't weak to anything, but your best bet is PK Freeze Q and Thunder Q, also Falling Star and BFG9000 Collab. QUOTES "Do you think you have fury? Pfft, you haven't seen NOTHING!" -Gus "My magicka is the best around, challenge me bro." -Gabe RECEPTION When the game was tested, it wasn't liked due to it's unoriginality, use of other characters from other M&L games and the fact that adding two new characters wasn't a very good idea.